Tired Doctors, Tired Patients
Log Title: Tired Doctors, Tired Patients Characters: Backblast, Skuld, Soundwave, Spike, Starlock, Swindle Location: Fortress Maximus Medical Center Date: September 24, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Medical staff continue to work on their patients, even the stubborn, rude ones. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Skuld '''Log session starting at 12:09:29 on Tuesday, 24 September 2019.' Swindle shrugs. 'Depends how valuable they are," he says. "Some rank and filer, sure. Especially if Scrapper or Hook's in a mood. Somebody who's a bit higher up the food chain. They're useful, they can be used as a bargaining chip. S'diplomacy. An' before you get all high and mighty with me, monkey boy, the Autobots do it too -- ok, maybe not smelting prisoners, but they've used our people as chips when they need to. An' don't even get me *started* on *your* people. You guys make us look almost cuddly by comparison." Skuld comes skipping into the room. "Rise and shine, all you happy people! It's time for your medicine!" Spike leeeers at Swindle. "I agree with you with that on humans, but if you look at our makeup, it's very much like us Autobots and the Decepticons! Some countries do adhere to these standards to the letter, and some..." He looks at Swindle. "Are more your type of treatment." He adds "I've been prisoner in your base before, trust me, this area is like a hotel in comparison." Spike looks at Skuld and yawns. "Mornin'" ...someone got about 45 minutes of sleep last night. Starlock gives Swindle a look. "I've also been in your pre-earth prison, and had to deal with /Buzzsaw's/ brand of torture, so don't even." She'd huff. "Morning Skuld" She'd nod over. Swindle *flinches* as Skuld comes into the room. "I'm good, I don't need any medcine -- especially not from you," he says to Skuld, trying and mostly failing to not show fear. "You gotta point, human - about our prisons, anyway. 'Course, you spend as much time in the brig as I do, you figure out ways to make things more comfortable pretty quick." Soundwave tenses at the sound of another voice. He seems to be doing better today, at least. He seema almost afraid of Skuld, staring in her direction. He stays pretty still on his table though for a bit, maybe trying to recalibrate his systems. Skuld pauses and looks at Spike closely. "Spigu-kun looks tired!" She goes over to a slab and takes out a bowl, a packet that she dumps into the bowl, and a whisk. She sets out a second bowl, pours some hot water in from somewhere, wets the whisk, then pours hot water in the first bowl and whisks it vigorously. Skuld disappears everything but the first bowl, which is only a little smaller than Spike's head. She crouches down and presents it to him. It appears to be full of a frothy greenish liquid and smells like tea. Spike breathes out, calmly repairing Swindle. "And I fully know in 100 years, heck, even 20, there are things that some countries do, even my own, are going to be considered barbaric. But in general, we are trying to evolve in the right direction." He looks at Swindle. "And even if we may not have the most advanced equipment, the overwhelming majority of countries have the basic belief...if you are ill or wounded...like you two are...we are obligated to help you." Spike looks at Skuld's concoction and smiles. It could be tea. It could be anti-freeze. Different reactions to the body. "Thanks, Skuld. I'll sample it when I'm done repairing Swindle." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike gets an insight, something Swindle said. "By the way...this is not a prison. This is our medical facility. You are being treated. As soon as you're ready to be released, you can leave. No imprisonment." He looks at Swindle and Sondwave. "Both of you do understand that...don't you?" He looks around, knowing which camera to face. "Let it be known we are alerting Decepticons Swindle and Soundwave that they are NOT prisoners, they are patients AND when they are healed, they are free to leave on their own." Skuld beams at Spike and sets the bowl close to where he's working. "Nothing like a good cup of tea," she says. "Drink it while it's still hot!" It's steaming nicely at the moment. She then turns to peer closely at Soundwave. "Ah! The sleeper awakes. Good morning!" Spike looks at the tea and looks at Skuld and says cautiously "Would you mind...running a quick diagnostic on the contents of that delicious concoction you made?" Swindle looks at Spike. "There's things your country does *now* that people consider barbaric," he says, then falls silent, watching Spike and Skuld's interactions over the tea. Soundwave nods "Greetings." He sounds tired, and staticy but is awake. "Another one to thank for my survival from what I understand." he is guarded around Skul, unsure as to her intentions. Spike looks down at Swindle. "Trust me, I am FULLY aware of our contry's shortcomings! And I'm one of the most vocal critics." He carefully picks up the tea and takes a sniff. Starlock's optics settle in a flat look. "Can we just agree we're all assholes and move on from taking jabs at each others races stupidity? Specially those who are not doing such things and just.. /stop/ blaming everyone for the mishandlings of a few." She'd say tartly, and cynically. "Sorry forgot, my opinion doesn't matter." She'd add and move over to check it for Spike. "...It's macha." Skuld nods cheerfully to Soundwave, then turns back to Spike and frowns, folding her arms. She says in a flat voice, sounding like she's quoting a paper somewhere, "Matcha is green tea in whole powder form, after shade-growing for three weeks and removal of stems. It contains more antioxidants than red or white tea, and provides additional wakeful benefits over coffee due to the l-theanine amino acid." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike takes a sniff. He nods in appreciation and takes a sip. "Thanks..." He pauses and lets the tea settle. "Woah...this..." He looks at Skuld, then Starlock. "This is awesome!" As quickly as she was frowning, Skuld smiles again. "Tea is good for you!" she concurs. Spike nods appreciateively as he raises the container. "Indeed it is! Usually better than coffee." He takes another sip. Swindle shifts in his seat. "..hey, uh, speaking of something to drink," he says. "Any chance of a guy getting a ration cube or something? My fuel tank's so low it's starting to echo." Soundwave reaches over for the datapad that was given to him and quietly starts to type. Hes absorbed in his work, listing the dead and wounded and writing up a full report for hwen he can get the information out. The rest of the world seems non existant to him, as he becomes lost in paperwork like some sort of glorified drone. His fingrs move slowly and his head moves forward as if hes fighting to stay conscious but hes working and that keeps him busy. Spike looks at Swindle and nods relucantly. "Sure..." He programs a medbot, and a nearby medbot goes into a dispensary, and loads up an energon cube. The bot then moves over to Swindle, and hands the cube to Swindle. Starlock's huffs, and looks to Spike. "I.. need to head out for a quick spell, will everything be okay here without me?" She'd ask, looking around. "Normally I wouldn't move from a spot like this with as many injured as their are but reality doesn't seem to wanna play nice." She'd smile weakly. Swindle takes the cube and falls uncharacteristically silent as he drinks it. Anyone listening closely might hear the same dit-dat code he was trying to send out the previous night. Spike smiles, looking up at Fortress Maximus. "I'm good if you need to head out." Soundwave looks up "Who..is Spike Witwicky talking to." Spike looks over at Soundwave "Starlock. I was talking to Starlock." Skuld returns her focus to Soundwave and tilts her head. "Aww, he's busy," she says. And then Soundwave looks up and she claps her hands. "Ready for your treatment?" She gives Starlock a 'victory' V over her shoulder. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Soundwave tenses. "Treatment?" he sounds a bit afraid, looking at Skuld. "Ah. Starlock. Of course." Starlock quirks a brow at her radio, and puts up a finger. "Ah.. Scratch that I think.. I maybe staying." Starlock sends a radio transmission. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike pauses and hears something...a pinging. A 'dit'-ing. He looks at Swindle, right after he drank some energon. "What...what the hell are you doing?" Skuld pulls out something that looks like a caulk gun and sits next to Soundwave on his slab, taking out a teeny trowel with the other. "Still broken. Don't worry- momma will make it all better!" She starts a bead of some kind of metallic paste and begins to work on cracks in Soundwave's larger parts, filling them in and smoothing it. It's less conventional than just replacing the panels, but certainly more convenient. "It's my own recipe," she confides cheerfully. "Tested it on myself!" Soundwave watches Skuld work, looking confused "Um...thank you." He tenses as skuld continues to work. He puts the datapad down for a moment. "Its not me." He says. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock's hands curl into fists, and she looks down somberly, a frown etching its way into her face as her ridges knit, looking a bit... hurt? She'd raise a hand a holo-screen coming up as she starts /writing/ something. Spike looks at Starlock and narrows his eyes in concern to Starlock "Everything okay?" Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock shakes her helm no. "..I need to be though." Skuld gets several spots smoothed over and puts away the tiny trowel, taking out a heat gun and warming the treated areas to 'set' the metallic substance. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Soundwave watches Starlock closely. At times like this he wishes he could intercept those clicks but he cannot. He watches Skuld work, letting himself relax a bit. Starlock takes in a deep vent and posts what she was writing, glancing to Spike and shaking her helm, hoping for him not to say anything. THough.. There is a moment were she just grits her denta and then attempts to slam her hand into the holo-screen, shattering it, but because it is a holo-screen it doesn't actually break but it's still it's something she can actually hit without harming anyone or breaking anything. Swindle stops, holding a half finished cube in hsi hand. He flinches when Spike snaps at him and defaults to type: "I'm not doin' anything, human," he says, sneering. "I'm drinkin' my ration, that's it. Go pound sand." Spike pauses and looks up. "Fortress Maximus - increase security - approve only Autobot-secured channels throughout your walls." Fortress Maximus says calmly, the walls buzz lowly "Acknowledged." Soundwave lets himself relax a bit once hes sure Skuld is safe. Hes probably read her to make sure, of course. He then looks to Spike. "Fortress Maximus. This building is alive?" oh he doesnt remember finding out abot max when he was brought in. He wasnt in the best of conditions. Swindle glares at Spike. "I wasn't doin' nothing," he says, taking a sip from his cube. "I wasn't hurtin' you or anybody else. Frag you." Backblast growls and sits up in his slab. "Show some fragging manners." he warns Swindle Spike looks back at Swindle and gives him a HARD look and finishes one of his panels. He goes to work on another area of Swindle's affected areas. Soundwave looks over at Swindle and says in the tone he uses when Rumble and Frenzy act out. "Behave." Spike continues to repair Swindle. "I wasn't saying you did...you sure as hell are giving me a lot of attitude for slag that you didn't do." Swindle shifts his glare from Spike to Soundwave. He looks ready to snap at the Decepticon Communications Officer/Telepath, but suddenly stops and grunts. "Yessir," he says, shifting his attention back to Spike. "Yeah, well...maybe I was doing something but it wasn't anything you needed to worry about." Soundwave then turns his head to Spike. "Spike Witwicky. Don't antagonize the mercenary." Skuld gets the current batch set and goes back to applying more of the metallic paste. "If we weren't idiots, we wouldn't be soldiers," she comments. Starlock takes a vent through her denta and tries to calm down. "Morning Backblast." She'd chirp tiredly. Spike looks at Soundwave "I wasn't antagonizing him. I was answering a question of his." He says in a sarcastic tone "replay the conversation yourself." Soundwave holds his head a moment. "The Junkion speaks the truth doesnt she? Mmm. tired. Hostile emotions." Starlock looks to Soundwave and tilts her helm "Are you... trying to crack jokes?" Soundwave murmurs "No?" He seems confused and exhausted. Swindle sips on his cube, still looking sulky and defiant. So, his natural state. Spike closes Swindle's panel. "There..." He walks almost in a zombie-like state to another med table, but almost falls off Swindle's table. "Woah!..." he regains his balance. Starlock suints bit lets it slide, she moves over and takes a seat in a nearby chair and vents out, rubbing her nose bridge, trying to calm down, she'd then see Spike and rushed over to help him. "Careful there.. Think it's time you slept, I'm awake now I can start tending to wounded..." Spike looks wearily at Starlock and nods. "Maybe..." He climbs down from Swindle's table. He looks up. "Just...gimmie 45 minutes and I'll be back.." Soundwave is oddly silent, returning to his datapad, hand on his head. He lets the world continue around him, just trying to block out the emotions in the room. Swindle reaches out to try and keep Spike from falling off the table. "Watch yourself," he says. 'I might need fixing later." He pauses. "And, uh, you probably know something about who survived the fight, right? We could, uh, make a deal? I helped you out, you help me out?" Spike nods and waves a hand, barely hearing Swindle. "Sure...fine..." Spike drags himself to his cot, somewhat isloated from the others and almost instantly falls asleep. In a few moments, Soundwave can hear a content humming from Fortress Maximus - almost as if a portion of his own operations went into sleep mode the moment the human went into his. But that's probably just a coincidence. Soundwave murmurs softly, maybe not even meaning to say it aloud. "Walls are almost alive." Starlock glanced up at fort max's ceiling and chuckled lightly, and vented a sigh, looking to Swindle. "...Ya know Sounds is in the room right?" She'd say as if she knew how badly that could end. Spike mumbles as he dozes off "Go to hell...Soundwave...it's jusss...a...battle..stashun...zzzzz." Swindle grunts. "Yeah, but this is your base, right? An' you're going to be blocking any radio transmissions or any other comsignals we're gonna try and send out, so, if I want t'know something, I need to ask you guys," he says, sighing as he sees Spike doze off. "..friggin' useless..." Spike doesn't respond - he's not a snorer, but the sleep deprivation pretty much blocked Swindle's comm to him. Starlock glanced over and back, thinking to herself, before shaking the thought off. "...Suppose that's a point, Right." She'd sigh. "What are you after? And don't try to slip things past me." Skuld hmms. "Promises must be kept no matter what the cost may be," she says thoughtfully, switching back to the heat gun. Soundwave murmurs "So defensive. Like Cerebros. Thats where he gets it fronm: he winces a bit. "Recharge, Spike." Starlock chuckles lightly at Soundwave, and waits for Swindles answer. Swindle sighs. "My brothers," he says. 'I wanna know if they made it out. Blast Off was ordered to go after The Fallen an' I know the others woulda been in the fight too, so, I wanna know if they're alive." Soundwave pauses. "I didnt see Balst Off there but I went down early. Maybe they were b ack at base." Starlock blinks and huffs with a smile. "That's all you had to do, ask." She'd smile tiredly. "Their likely fine.... Their not among the dead, and I didn't see any of them directly in the path of Megatronus ether...." She'd nod. Swindle shifts in his seat. "I heard Blast Off being ordered into the fight," he says. "The others...they'd have gone. Onslaught would have ordered them out, even if they hadn't been near the fight. Something like that Fallen thing? A fight like that would have been pure-D catnip to Onslaught." "Ah, Blast Off was ordered to help Cosmos, not to be in the fight, and the fallen didn't go near where they were in space." She'd explain. "I didn't see Vortex..pretty sure we all would've been aware of his presence, he's pretty uh..." She puffed her cheek trying to find a word. "Hard to miss.... Probably be cackling and yelling 'rotorrotorrotor' or something at the top his voice box if there." Soundwave nods "He does seem obsessed with that part of his anatomy doesnt he?" he says distantly. Swindle grunts. 'Yeah, well, no offense? But being told they 'might' be ok or that they're 'probably' alright? That doesn't help." Swindle looks down at his hand. "I'm a Combaticon. I've been a fighter since I came online an' I know what battles are like. They're like storms -- I think that's why 'Tex likes storms as much as he does, 'cause they're a lot like being in a battle. Everything is going crazy around you an' there's no real way to keep track of the action an' people are getting ground into dust and beat to paint. So...yeah, I'll believe my brothers are ok when I can see 'em with my own optics." "...Thats fair, I wouldn't believe someone I cared about was dead unless someone gave me absolute proof.. But they are not among the names of the dead I have thus far, so... Don't go mourning yet, okay?" She'd smile. She'd then glance back to Soundwave. Soundwave is very tense, though quiet as he works. If anyone checks his screen its more jibberish then report. Hes trying to do hwat he normally does- keep everything on his side of things together while the world falls apart, but his body is failing him. Swindle tenses. "They're not dead!" he says, which seems entirely out of step with what he's concerned about. "That...that much I know. They're not dead. I...they're not, okay? Don't say they are because they're not and..." He deflates, hunching over and letting the mostly empty energon cube he's holding dangle. "They're just not." Soundwave pauses. "Ping your bond. Feel them swindle. You can be afraid if you want. Soundwave has everything under control." He says almost like its a mantra hes been saying to himself. He /has/ to be the anchor. Someone does. When the rest of the Decepticons act mad hes always the calm one. "..Swindle, it's.. okay to acknowledge those feelings, it's just a matter of not letting them control you, is what is important." She'd say softly, and pat his pauldron. "Don't give up hope, alright? You'll get back to them." she'd move up and would move over and frowns seeing the datapad, and places her hand on his Pauldron, giving him a soft look, and instead of sending a thought to him, despite what she's peaking, up, and, she speaks. "...It's okay." >> You begin repairs on Soundwave. << >> Skuld finishes the repairs on Soundwave. << Skuld starts running out of cracks to repair on Soundwave. She wipes her forehead with the back of a hand dramatically and sits back. "One big headache, start to finish." Swindle flinches as Starlock lays a hand on his shoulder. "Hope's a monster," he says. "Y'know that, right? It's a monster. Worst monster in the universe." Soundwave pauses "Three things that will kill someone quicker then any laser or bullet: Hope, Faith, Trust. Yet without any of them its just as hard." Soundwave nods at something as he lays back. "Very tired still. I suppose resting for a half hour woudn't be too bad." he must be exhausted if hes allowing himself to rest. His body starts to limpen again. "Just a few minutes." Skuld puts her tools away and pauses, looking at Soundwave. Then there's that glint in her optics. She pulls out a needle and makes a 'shh' gesture in Swindle's and STarlock's direction. "Thank you again Skuld, been doing good work, I also apologize if I came off too harsh before, I'm just very protective of those under my care." She'd smile at the other femme tiredly, before looking to Swindle. "It is..." Why else would she be as scary as she had been on the field in the past? She'd take a seat near and looks down at the ground, trying to process everything going on... She'd then raise a ridge at Skuld. Soundwave sees the needle and is very still, his optics focused on it, unsure of her intensions with it. He grabs the table a bit warily. Skuld hides the needle behind her back and leans as close as she can get toward Soundwave. "I happen to be the top scientific genius in the universe. I am cute," she reassures. And so modest, too! Swindle chuckles, despite himself. "Whatcha worried about, Soundwave?" he asks. "Didn't you hear the human? We're amongst the good guys. They're duty-bound to treat us good. We shouldn't be worried at all." Soundwave murmurs. "You know what good and evil are dont you swindle." He says. "Just words that soldiers use to justify killing the person on the other side. Or torture them. Or worse." He pauses. "Soundwave will be still for a moment. Working on something important." something internally clicks. Skuld sees Soundwave going still and decides that's her chance. She jabs him with the needle. "Rest well, Soundwave-san," she sing-songs. Yup, needle full of sedative. Soundwave tenses when the needle hits his fuel lines. His body limpens immediately afterwards, as hte sedative sends him into a much-needed rest cycle, his optic band dimming and going dark. Starlock flinches and snears. "Okay, a, That is not okay, specially to someone thats--" She bites her tongue, fact they can /see/ her bite her tongue as she stops from revealing something. "...He needs the rest, but please, /don't/ do that again, specially in front of me." She'd scold. ' ' ' '"I had an autobot /booted/ from our ranks for scrap like that." She'd huff, cross her arms. "..course he also created two damn plagues that killed indicrimitatly." Skuld hmphs, standing up again and putting one hand on her hip and the other jabbing the air. "Good sleep habits are vital to daily functioning," she says huffily. "Soundwave-san is going to work himself to death if he keeps this up!" Starlock cringes. "Not wrong, I'll give you that just.. Baah, /be careful/ okay." She'd vent, but chuckles. "I'd actually gotten him to agree to recharge for an hour before you did that but.. I guess this works." She'd huff, relaxing her ridges. Swindle keeps an optic on Skuld. "...She kinda did the right thing," he says. "'cause Soundwave doesn't rest. Guy's a total workaholic. A workaholic's workaholic." Skuld tucks the empty needle away. "I always know what I'm doing," she says grouchily, folding her arms. "Why I'm begrudgingly, allowing it.." She'd smirk a bit at Swindle. "Ratchet tore into me verbally, once upon a time for a uh.. similar incident." She'd smile sheepishly. "....Alright." Starlock sighs, rubbing at her helm. Log session ending at 16:11:20 on Tuesday, 24 September 2019.